Que reste-t-il à la justice
by Isagawa
Summary: "À travers ses halètements et ses pas précipités, le Tueur peut entendre des bribes de cris au loin. Mais il y en a une qu'il n'entend pas." (Court OS Unknown Movies pour l'unique Elan du Lac.)
_**Note :**_

• La demoiselle Elan du Lac n'allait pas très bien il y a quelques temps, et je lui ai proposé un drabble. Après réflexion, elle m'a donné pour thème le mot "revolver". Désolée Elan, au final il a été un peu long à venir cet OS, mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

• Je remercie très fort Siffly d'avoir bêta cette ficclet, et je m'engage à retirer cet écrit s'il gêne ITP.

• Je tiens à écrire ici noir sur blanc que l'intolérance de FFnet pour les points-virgules m'agace TRES PROFONDEMENT. (Je n'aime pas, et c'est un euphémisme, trouver des équivalent à ceux-ci et me censurer sur ma ponctuation, ça me. argh.)

• Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment devant cet écrit. Le bisou. (N'oubliez pas la review si ça vous a plu !)

•

 **«** _ **Ô Dieux, que reste-t-il à la justice**_

 _ **S'il faut que la victime soit l'assassin ?**_ **»**

 **É** **lectre, J.P. Siméon**

•

A travers ses halètements et ses pas précipités, il peut entendre des bribes de cris au loin. Des ordres, des voix autoritaires, _trouvez-le, dépêchez-vous putain il n'est pas loin_. Mais ce qui l'inquiète plus que tout, bien plus que ces voix qui s'approchent à travers les arbres, c'est le silence. Il y en a une qu'il n'entend pas.

Il court, il sait qu'il n'est pas loin de la perte. Un faux pas, un pied dans une racine et c'est le précipice. Mais il court, et s'il n'a pas d'espoir, il y a au moins dans ses talons une sorte de fierté, une frime : il s'en est toujours sorti, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception ? _Mais_ , murmure une voix dans sa tête qu'il ne veut pas entendre, _les autres fois tu savais où il était_.

Il arrive à la lisière de la forêt tremblant de fatigue — les voix invisibles ont été semées. Il s'arrête, dos contre un tronc, vue trouble. C'est là qu'il entend un cliquetis.

Une silhouette en manteau noir fière, barrée par un trait brun devant ses yeux. Le tueur lève la main pour chasser les cheveux que sa course a fait retomber, même s'il sent que sa main est déjà trop lourde et fatiguée, même s'il se doute que c'est inutile : il sait. « Ne bouge pas. » Un rire sec — Victor se rend compte qu'il vient de lui. Il vient de voir le revolver, cran déclenché, pointé sur sa tête. « Je ne t'attendais plus. » Cracher. Toujours la verve pour cacher qu'il y a une bête terrorisée au fond de son ventre, et qu'il a usé dans sa course ses talons et sa fierté. L'autre ne répond pas, et c'est ça, plus que tout, qui fait peur. « Quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? » Et soudain un mouvement, du métal froid pressé durement contre son front, la panique qui le cloue sur place et la voix dans la tête de Victor murmure encore, furieuse, précipitée, _mais tu vas fermer ta gueule un peu putain ?_

Et Victor se tait. Il ne dit plus rien. Les jambes en coton, les phalanges blanchies, il est certain qu'à distance l'autre peut le sentir trembler. En fait, ce qui fait peur, c'est que cette fois il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Il faudrait un miracle. _Victor n'a jamais été doué pour les miracles_.En fait, il est en train de comprendre. C'est foutu. Pour de vrai. « T'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu peux pas me tuer. C'est pas comme ça qu'on joue, tu connais plus les règles ou quoi, t'as pas le droit. » « Je connais les règles. » Victor est frappé de l'entendre. Il pensait qu'il allait le laisser dans le silence, le regarder crever la gueule ouverte. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait préféré. Parce que sa voix — elle est calme comme la mer qui se retire et découvre un naufrage. Plate - livide - létale. « Je connais les lois. Mais j'ai envie de tricher, moi aussi. Tu vas disparaître, et la justice reviendra. » Il y a quelque chose en lui qui tient de la déité, on croirait voir Poséidon lorsqu'il décide irrévocablement d'engloutir l'Atlantide. « Mais ce n'est pas juste — _arrêteceslarmesdétruisceslarmesfaislestaire_ murmure furieusement la voix qu'il n'écoute pas— ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas bien ! »

Victor lève les yeux. L'autre est plus grand que lui, son long manteau noir lui bat les mollets, ses yeux lui percent le crâne. « Ce n'est pas juste », chouine Victor, avec la désagréable sensation d'être pitoyable.

Et puis, le Commissaire sourit.

 _Pan._


End file.
